


Last words

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, M/M, Phone Call, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, argument, fight, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive and forget. You never know which words shared will be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last words

"Dean please, I don't want to argue." Cas sighed as he pulled out in to the road. His phone lay next to him, the speaker sounding louder than usual.

"You always say that! Why can't you admit you knew she was flirting with you?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I've told you a thousand times, Dean, Annabel knows I'm gay, I have no idea why she's texting me those... Rather explicit messages." Cas said calmly.

"Well you have to have shown her some sort of interest. From what she's saying it sounds like you're practically fucking already." Castiel could hear the anger in Dean's voice as it boomed throughout the car.

"I don't want to have this conversation over the phone while I'm driving." Cas told him stearnly, "You know I love you, and only you, Dean Winchester.".

"Fucking act like it then." Dean growled.

"Please watch your language Dean, you know I dislike it when you swear." Cas said softly, not wantig to aggrivate the situation.

"Stop acting the victim! I'm not the one who's fucking his colleague!" Dean shouted.

"I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU, DEAN WINCHESTER." Cas shouted, surprising himself at the tone of his voice. Tears spring to his eyes as he realised Dean's lack of trust in him. "I fell for you, Dean, everything I did, everything I am, was and is for you." Cas told him, trying to hide the lump in his throat.

"Maybe it was, Castiel, but you've really fucking changed." Dean seethed, "sometimes I don't think you're the man I fell in love with any more.

Cas choaked back a sob, and let his tears fall freely, trying to concentrate on the road ahead and not the pain in his chest.

"Of course I changed, Dean, you wanted to settle down, for us to get jobs, to live a normal life. We have our names on the adoption register! I had to change. I can't be an angel, a husband, and a father, Dean, something had to be left behind!" Cas told him in a steady voice.

"Was becoming a cheating bastard part of the criteria too, Cas?" Dean asked with sarcasm clear in his voice.

Cas began to feel sick as the tears fell rapidly down his cheek. The road forgotten, he clenched his eyes shut and let out a loud sob.

"Oh grow up, Castiel." Came the voice from the speaker, but Cas ignored it.

Cas took a shaky breath and opened his eyes just in time to see the truck's headlights barrel towards him.

Cas didn't feel a thing. He watched his world spin out of control, but the pain never came.

His eyes remained open as hoards of screaming figures crowded around the overturned vehicle, but he was deaf and blind to the commotion. All he could hear was a single word shouted over the phone.

"Cas?! Cas!!".

Castiel's eyes closed for the final time.

***

Mary Cassidy Winchester was born six months after the funeral. 

She became the much needed light in Dean Winchester's dark life.

Every night for eleven years Dean told her about her Dad. About how he was the kindest being he had ever met, and how he would never dream of hurting anyone, even if if it meant hurting himself.

Dean never told Mary the reason her Daddy wasnt there anymore, let alone how it was due to his own selfishness and self loathing. All he told her was that Castiel was an angel, and that he was watching over them from wherever he was.

Neither Dean nor Mary quite understood how true that statement was.


End file.
